


Baby imma be your motivation

by Ziallprobs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, club, shot, sort, ziall, ziall love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallprobs/pseuds/Ziallprobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's a writer who needs a muse, He meets niall at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby imma be your motivation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and shitty but its Ziall.  
> I hope you can enjoy it though!  
> Dedicated to Codie who introduced me to the world of Ziall (kiss kiss)  
> It's just a little drabble, Nothing special, but I hope you enjoy!

Zayn's never been too fond of clubs, if he's honest. He's never thrived on the atmosphere of pounding music and sweating bodies, but for some reason, tonight was different. When Harry had suggested going out to the clubs, Zayn had said yes, for once, and now here he is, music pounding in his ears, air heavy with intensity and smoke. They'd been there all of two seconds before Harry had run off to the dance floor, leaving Zayn by himself to wander around the packed building. For a moment, he had thought about just leaving, catching a cab, and going home to see if tonight was the night he could write again. (His publisher had been giving him all kinds of grieve the past few weeks, ‘Zayn, you haven't been writing' and 'your fans are expecting something soon', and it was driving Zayn crazy, even to the point that he had ripped the phone clean out of the wall in a fit of anger), But instead Zayn had found himself sitting at the bar waiting to be tended to.

He can feel the music in his veins, bass rattling in his bones, and when he closes his eyes he sees a spectrum of colors, pulsing in time with the beat, can feel the atmosphere around him buzzing in his heart. It’s all sort of over whelming, but it’s sort of an easy thing. Being apart of something bigger than yourself and all that, and somehow it’s calming. 

Someone knocks into him then, Irish voice throwing around curse after curse “Shit, fuck, man. Damn, ‘m so fucking sorry, mate, here, shit. Let me get you a drink. Hey, Liam!” And then Zayn actual begins to notice the boy who’d knocked into him. Blue eyes, crinkled at the sides because of a smile too big for his flawless face, high cheek bones, and wispy hair pushed into a quiff. He must dye his hair Zayn thinks to himself, but it looks perfect. Deep brown fading slowly into a beautiful platinum blonde, and then Zayn thinks he’d be a good character in a book, maybe a super hero. Yeah, like thor, or maybe captain America, or spiderman, but with x ray vision and super strength! The amazing, invincible, spider! No no no! The spider? No no no not original enough, it needs to stick and—

“Mate?” the boy asks and oh. Oh yeah, He’s at a club and the beautiful boy is talking to him so he really should be paying attention huh, because Zayn hasn’t talked to someone other than Harry and his mom for like 2 months and this kid could seriously be a model because he has fucking amazing bone structure and hey! That’s a great idea! A struggling model who moves to New York to be on runways and he falls in love with the boy who brings him his tea every morning and--- WAIT Zayn pay attention! And then Zayn’s back in the club and the beautiful boy is staring at him, concerned, but he’s smiling at Zayn like people smile at puppies so he supposes the boy isn’t that put off by his wandering mind.

“What kind of drink do you want, Love. Get whatever. It’s on me” And wow he has a pretty smile and Zayn could totally write paragraph upon paragraph about that smile, but the guys lips are moving and it seems his lips are saying ‘my name’ so Zayn wills his ears to focus and “Niall, what about you?” And oh! He wants to know my name Zayn thinks “’m Zayn Malik” Zayn says, and the boy leans in a bit closer to hear the words in the loud atmosphere and he nods thoughtfully, A beautiful smile taking over his face.

“So Zayn Malik, What would you like to drink” and Zayn smiles as he says “a shot of whiskey, and your number, if its all the same”

And if Zayn goes home with the boy with dyed blonde hair and clear blue eyes and falls completely in love, who cares? And if he dedicates his next book to the boy from the bar who will forever be his muse, who’s going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad!


End file.
